


Miss Atomic Bomb

by Auginess



Series: Doctor Who songfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A bit sadder than intended, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I love how they love each other, Miss Atomic Bomb, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Songfic, The Killers - Freeform, moderate angst, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auginess/pseuds/Auginess
Summary: “Care for a ride, loverboy?” she had said.“I thought you called me sweetie”“Well then, sweetie, care for a ride?” she purred.





	Miss Atomic Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This work is part of a series of Doctor who fanfics inspired by songs, in this case by Miss Atomic Bomb by The Killers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qok9Ialei4c). You don't need to know the song to enjoy the fanfic, but I recommend you listening to it because: a) it's great b) will help you to get all the references. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments on my last work (Flowers for River Song), they were lovely and higly motivating <3
> 
> English is not my first language and this is umbetad so if you see any errors please correct me ^^

Miss Atomic Bomb

 

When the Doctor first met her, he was so, so young. So innocent.

 The Silence wasn’t a threat back then, his name inspired hope and not fear, Amy and Rory weren’t in his life and he had forgotten what true love felt like.

How could he imagine how much his life will change with just a “Hello Sweetie”?  A part of him must have sensed it anyways, because the exact minute she said it, he knew he was doomed. And, honestly, looking at her blue eyes and big curls, he didn’t give a single fuck.

He remembered clearly their first few times together. How hard he had tried not to fall in love and how hard he had fallen for her. He remember the confusion, the awkwardness and the feeling of wonder he felt around her. She was so wild, so brilliant, so everything, that she made him forget all the centuries of experience with woman and men he had, making him feel a teenager again.

But he was too young to care (or maybe just too dumb) and kept trying to seduce her without being seduced, if that made any sense at all.

He promised to himself he would not fall in love, that he would not follow her anywhere, that he would not try to get to know her better. He could flirt with her, kiss her and even fuck her if they wanted, as long as there was no love involved. And still, even with all those promises in his head, he didn’t even think it twice the night she appeared with a stolen motorbike right in front of him.

“Care for a ride, loverboy?” she had said.

“I thought you called me sweetie”

“Well then, _sweetie_ , care for a ride?” she purred.

And he was going to say no, he really was, but instead he found himself speeding up down a lonely road, hearing the distant sound of police sirens, holding to her waist and with his face between her curls. He remember the heat of that summer night, the smell of her hair and the leather seats, the street lights flashing around them. He remember how he just hugged her closer and resisting the urge to scream _fuck promises_. Instead he just cried out a loud _Geronimo_.

That night he should have pushed her away, but instead he hold her tighter. And today he was going to do it again. He slowly raised a hand to touch her helmet, which opened, allowing him to touch her face as well. It was somewhat crueller to be able to caress her one last time. He wiped her tears away.

He wanted to ask her if she remembered everything like him, but he already knew she did. She remembered those nights when he took her out of her cell and they let the Tardis chose the destination. How under so many different moons they had played human music, sometimes in places where music didn’t even exist.

Those nights, her lips were on his, his hand on her hair, her weight on his body. Those nights he always tried to convince her to leave Stormcage and run away with him. On those nights, they realised how in love they were. On those nights, they thought, for a second, they could win.

They remember the first time she met him. How innocent she was despite the Silence’s efforts. How young and beautiful. How lethal.

And despite being expecting it, the venom in her lips felt like a dagger very deep in his back. It was the fact that she didn’t knew how much her kisses meant to him what almost destroyed him. And still his face, his eyes, could only speak of love.

And then she saved him, deifying the Silence and Fate.

And when months later they were running into trouble together it felt as a victory.

Now they know they could not win. At least, not against Time itself. Against the Silence, maybe.

Anyways, they were going to try again.

 The gun in her hand was shaking and he close his eyes.

“You are forgiven, always and completely forgiven” He whispered. And tears rolled down her face as she pulled the trigger.

The impacts where hard and he guess they would have been painful, if he could feel anything at all. His body fell to the ground and his wife returned to the lake, to then turn herself into Stormcage.

As he watched her go, he remembered their last conversation.

“Will you miss me when I’m gone?” They both knew he wasn’t talking about today, but only The Doctor had the library in his mind, the day when he wouldn’t be the man she knew, their first and last day together. The day when River would die missing her Doctor, a day the Doctor will fear from then on.

“Yes. I’ll miss you every single day of the rest of my life”. And he knew it was true, and he knew he would do the same

 

 

Hours later he would appear in her cell again, whistling softly, waking her up. The thought of her crying herself made him feel a bit sick.

“If you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone I shouldn’t go anywhere, don’t you think, honey?” He leaned against the wall, his head hitting the wall as she threw herself into his arms.

“It felt so fucking real, I was scared it was the real you the one I was killing.” He tangled his fingers in her curls trying to soothe her.

“I’m sorry, honey” He whispered. And they spent a long while like that, until the Doctor broke the silence “You know what, honey? As cosy as your cell is, don’t you think we should be spending our wedding night somewhere else?” She laughed against his chest softly and follow him.

And the next thing she knew was that she was holding onto his waist, as they speeded up on an old motorbike, down empty roads in the hot desert night. And she hugged him tighter and rest her cheek against his back, feeling happier than ever, because, for a second, they had won.

 

And they weren’t as innocent or young anymore, and they knew that time wouldn’t stop for them, they knew that their days were counted; but right then they were together and alive, and that’s all that mattered to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the best thing next to chocolate and Doctor Who, so don't be shy and make me happy <3
> 
> I take suggestions of songs and characters to write about, so please, feel free to tell me what you want to see next 
> 
> Have a great day <3


End file.
